my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Step Forward
Normally, the Japanese girl would wear a kimono themed towards the event her parents organised for the week or month for their restaurant. Today... was an exception. It was, after all, unusually warm the whole day and even after the typical dinner time for most families in the early days of spring. She remained her tradition as a waitress to apply a fitting red lipstick and eyeshadow highlighting her auburn brown eyes compared to her white and black outfit. Something odd to see the girl in at work, as it was her usual outfit for school to wear a black long thigh-length skirt and a tucked in white button-up shirt. It wouldn't be a lie to say for the least that it didn't shame her. After all, she preferred to keep up the tradition of her parents… but her mother had said it was too warm today, at least. Luckily for Akira, these next customers would most likely be the last she would have to serve for today. And as such, the Japanese girl continued her performance as a waitress, smiling warm and openly towards the newest addition whom had reserved a table for four. "Have you figured out what you would like to order?" She asked them without a stutter, her voice unusual more confident. Of course, Akira had given them time to get comfortable and read through the menu! Receiving their orders, she smiled once more. "Alright, noted! I will bring the drinks first, the meals might be brought at different times." Akira never forgot to remind her customers of this, as each meal was made as freshly as possible for the best taste. "Ōto-san," Akira politely announced her presence, sharing the large order to him. In the meantime, her mother helped her preparing and collecting the requested drinks. Effectively, yet, with elegance, the girl maneuvered back with a plate of drinks for her customers. "Here you go. Your food will be ready soon!" John walked into the restaurant, running a hand through his hair. He was nervous, no doubt about it. It had been what? A few days since he and Akira had re-bonded after the fight against that teacher of theirs. To be honest, he still had no idea if what they had was fixed. He quickly glanced at one of the nearby mirrors. His blond hair reached forwards, covering a blue bandana. He was wearing his red hoodie, with his black vest on top. He gulped, looking around for Akira. After spotting her, he called out for her. "Hey!" he exclaimed. "Akira!" Just as she told her customers to enjoy the food, Akira heard him calling out. Her confidence tumbled down by tons, her waitress nature. Bowing quickly to them, the nervous girl tried to calmly walk towards the blonde without hopefully drawing any attention to herself. She still wasn’t sure about their whole situation, leaving out her near-death experience. Drawing near him, standing a good step or two away from John, Akira clutched the plate close to her chest. "Ah… hi J-Jo-jo," speaking his nickname out of habit. "W-what brings you here." He smiled nervously. "Hey, Aki." he said, referring to her by the pet name he preferred. "I just came by to check on you," he began. "Making sure your wounds and the such are healing well. Er, are they?" Akira found that gesture quite sweet of him. And somehow, her nervousness slowly left her body. "Yeah, I'm all fine now!" A soft smile she expressed towards him. "Would you want to, erm, sit somewhere. I-I'm almost done with my shift." He smiled. "Yeah, of course!" he exclaimed, obviously excited at the idea to spend time with her. "You uh, look nice in your Kimono by the way." he continued, turning slightly red.